Fish Tales: The Unoriginally Titled Story
by ZucchiniBiscuits
Summary: Ethereal silver eyes shone in wonder as they spied, literally glowing in curiosity. The water surrounding them obscured the lines partially, but one could still make out that the shape was human. Mostly.


**So, this was a story that, AGAIN, has been in my Documents since the beginning of time. I wrote it a long time ago, and decided that posting it couldn't have the WORST repercussions, and that maybe some poor sod would actually enjoy reading it :D **

**Sorry for its lack of completion. Like I said, this has been rotting away for God knows how long, and nothing written onto it is recent. This is how I found it.**

**I marked it as "Complete" because I probably won't add onto it, unless you guys just REALLY want me to. Then I'll think about it P:**

**Disclaimer: For any aspiring author or authoress out there, the word "It's" is not a possessive word. "It's" is only to be used when you are combining the words "It" and "Is". For example; "It's going to rain today." as opposed to "Its mouth was watering."  
**

**STEPHEN! PROCEED!**

Ethereal silver eyes shone in wonder as they spied, literally glowing in curiosity. The water surrounding them obscured the lines partially, but one could still make out that the shape was human. Mostly. Above the surface, shouts of excitement rang out, a group of rowdy teenagers yelling and laughing as they headed for the large waters. There would be a storm later, and all the good waves were coming.

"Come on, Yuu-kun! I'll wipe the reef with you once we're out there!" A red blur laughed, making it's companion knock it over as it continued towards the ocean.

"I don't think so, Rabbit. I hope it's not my shoulder you're crying on when I kick your ass." Said the one with the longest hair.

"Boys, come on! Does this have to be a competition?" A more feminine voice asked, making the silver eyes squint to discern their features. It seemed that this was the only female of the group, the other three being boys. Those silver eyes narrowed and focused on the long haired male, watching as his figure stepped into the water.

"Of course it does, It's Kanda and Lavi. I don't think they know how to behave," The last said, this one sporting darker skin and slick black hair, his eyes, from what those silver ones could see, were a strange golden that sent shivers down a pale, scaly spine.

"Shut the fuck up, Tyki! Get in the water!" Again the long haired male. He seemed to be the leader of the little herd, the others quickly following as he paddled out to open water. Those silver eyes watched curiously, it's pale face quirking into an innocent question as a long shining silver tail flicked back and forth bemusedly, several almost intangible fins flowing like ink underwater. A pair of pale arms pulled the figure carefully toward the group, it making sure not to disturb the water too much.

"Here they come! I've got the first wave!" The girl said excitedly, paddling forward and standing on a strange board they'd all carried out with them. Of course, the figure had seen surfers before, but had never understood the concept. It brushed it's hand through flowing white locks and started to swim upward, carefully avoiding the jagged rocks surrounding them. One wrong current could impale the poor thing.

Hiding behind a large rock, it surfaced, hair hanging in it's soft face as large eyes watched the teens laugh and shove each other around, seeming to be having fun. A large wave was coming at them, but they didn't seem worried. In fact, the redhead actually seemed excited. The figure didn't understand, as it could be the death of them.

As the wave hit, the redhead was sent off of his board, as was the dark skinned one. They surfaced seconds later so the figure wasn't worried for them. The long haired male had caught the wave and started riding it, but soon enough, wiped out as well.

Silver eyes waited for the object of his curiosity to again surface, but when only an empty bored surfaced, panic pooled in his stomach. The other three started calling for someone named Kanda, and the boy assumed that was the long haired male's name. He looked around frantically for the unfamiliar face, but when nothing turned up, he dove.

Long limbs entered his vision immediately, and he bolted forward. He could see the weeds wrapped around the boys limbs. The water burned as he went faster, catching blurred blue eyes that widened when met with the sight of an angelic figure shooting toward him. Kanda struggled a bit when small arms wrapped themselves around his waist, something large brushing his leg as he felt his leg break free.

Big, silver eyes met his own, and for a moment, he was entranced. A soft face looked back at his own, it's gaze questioning and curious. He would've stayed in the odd moment, but the lack of air was making his vision blurry. He started struggling to get to the surface, and the beautiful figure seemed to understand, as it started carrying him upward.

He took in a greedy burst of air when they broke the surface, and a soft noise seemed to ask if he was alright. His eyes locked with those startling silver ones once more.

"Who the hell are you?"

The soft face smiled at him, eyes practically sparkling. A pale hand brushed away a strand of even paler hand and finally, the strange boy found the words.

"I'm... Allen."

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN :I**

**Anyway! BRO.**

**Review and junk. We all know you want to, you just think you don't have the time.**

**Oh.**

**You have the time ._.**

**-ZucchiniBiscuits**


End file.
